Don't make the schooldocter wait
by kjaartje
Summary: MadaItaSasu  Sasuke's ochtend begint al meteen... anders dan normaal... en om er nog een schepje boven op te doen verloopt het hele schooldokters process toch een beetje anders dan verwacht.


**Don't make the Schooldocter wait.**

"CAUSE I MAY BE BAD, BUT I'M PERFETLY GOOD AT IT" Sasuke sprong van zijn bed en zong verder terwijl hij in een sexy pose ging staan. "SEX IN THE AIR, I DON'T CARE I LOVE THE SMELL OF IT" Sasuke danste wild verder totdat hij gegrinnik hoorde. Zijn hoofd schoot richting de deur en hij stopte geschrokken met zijn bewegingen. "NII-SAN !" Een diepe blos ging over Sasuke's gezicht. Itachi grijnsde en zwaaide kort. "Hoe lang sta je daar al" Sasuke draaide de volume knop zachter en nog steeds zo rood als een tomaat keek hij naar zijn broer. De oudere jongen deed Sasuke's dans bewegingen na en liep op zijn broertje af. Hij danste even rond Sasuke en stopte toen achter hem. Hij leunde in zodat zijn hoofd naast Sasuke's oor was en fluisterde "Lang genoeg" Een grijns speelde op zijn gezicht toen hij rilling over Sasuke's rug zag gaan. De jongen sprong met een nog roder hoofd weg van zijn oudere broer terwijl hij een hand over zijn oor sloeg. Itachi ging weer recht staan en grinnikte. "Otouto, ik moest je komen halen van mam, we gaan ontbijten" Sasuke knikte en wuifde met zijn hand. "Ja, ja, ik kom eraan." Itachi liep opnieuw op Sasuke af. "Je bent schattig als je bloost, Otouto" Met grote ogen keek de jongste, naar de oudere. Itachi's grijns werd breder. Met en simpel klein duwtje tegen Sasuke's borstkas viel de jongen achterover op zijn bed. "A-Aniki ?" Sasuke's handen waren in de sterke greep van Itachi en werden boven zijn hoofd vast gehouden. "Hush now, Sasuke." Itachi leunde in en duwde zijn lippen tegen die van Sasuke. Sasuke's ogen werden groot, maar als snel realiseerde hij zich wat er gebeurde. Itachi kuste hem, Itachi zijn eigen broer. Sasuke bewoog zijn hoofd weg van Itachi's hoofd. "What the hell, Itachi ?" Itachi stond weer overeind en grinnikte zachtjes. "Je bent schattig, Sasuke. Maar als ik jou was zal ik dat nog even afhandelen" Sasuke's ogen gleden naar waar broer naar wees. Nee. Zo snel als hij kon trok hij zijn benen op. Hij had een stijve van zijn eigen broer. "Tot zo" Itachi was verdwenen uit zijn kamer tot grote opluchting van Sasuke. Hij balde zijn vuist en zuchtte diep. "That son of a b*tch" Sasuke keek naar zijn stijve en gromde. Niet veel later stond hij onder de douche, één koude douche om precies te zijn. Zo snel mogelijk douchte en kleedde Sasuke zich om.

In zijn schooluniform liep hij naar beneden en gooide zijn schooltas naast zich neer terwijl hij aan de keuken tafel plofte. Mikoto glimlachte. "Lekker geslapen ?" Sasuke had geen tijd om te antwoorden, door zijn vader die zich er mee bemoeide. "Hou de volgende keer je radio uit 's morgens" Fugaku keek geïrriteerd op van zijn krant en nam een slok van zijn koffie. Sasuke knikte voorzichtig. Hij pakte het bakje rijst dat voor hem op tafel stond en begon er van te eten, tot dat hij iets bij zijn been voelde. Sasuke's ogen kruiste die van Itachi die tegen over hem zat, maar het enige wat hij deed was kort glimlachen en verder eten. Het was Itachi's voet, het kan niet anders. Waar heeft hij last van, dit is verkeerd? Sasuke duwde met zijn eigen voet die van Itachi weer weg. Maar dat was tevergeefs, de voet was hoger gegaan en glipte nu tussen Sasuke's bovenbenen. Hopeloos bewoog de jongste van de twee broers, in een poging de voet weg te krijgen. Itachi keek niet op of om en at gewoon verder. Sasuke hapte geschrokken naar lucht toen hij voelde hoe de voet hard tegen zijn kruis duwde. "Sasuke? Gaat het?" Mikoto keek bezorgt naar haar jongste zoon. Sasuke knikte snel en gaf Itachi een dreigende blik. "Oja, ik vergat het bijna te zeggen. Jullie hebben vandaag controle bij de school dokter." De voet tussen Sasuke's benen stopte meteen en ook Sasuke leek even versteend te zijn. Hun oom was de school dokter en die gast was gek. Mikoto glimlachte zoals altijd en begon met afruimen. Fugaku ging recht zitten en keek serieus naar zijn twee zoons. "Itachi, Sasuke. Ik wil dat jullie je respectvol gedragen tegenover jullie oom, Madara." Beidde jongens knikte tegelijk en zuchtte diep. "Hier is jullie lunch" Mikoto zette glimlachend twee doosjes op tafel en wees naar de klok. "Jullie hebben nog twintig minuten om op school te komen." "Waaaaaaat !" Sasuke keek geschrokken naar de klok. Snel stond hij op en rende al richting de deur, zijn schoenen half aantrekkend. "Rustig aan, Otouto, je mag wel mee rijden" Itachi liep de gang in met zijn schoudertas in zijn ene hand en Sasuke's rugtas en lunch in zijn andere hand. "Sinds wanneer mag ik mee rijden in jou heilige auto?, je zou me nog niet een mee laten rijden in 'JOU HEILIGE AUTO' al lag ik op sterven en ik moest naar de eerste hulp." Sasuke had zijn wenkbrauw opgetrokken en was nu bezig met zijn jas. Het was compleet stil geworden in de gang. Sasuke keek op en zag dat hij Itachi boos had gemaakt en gekwetst had. Een golf van spijt ging door hem heen. "S-s-sorry Aniki, ik bedoelde het niet op die manier" Hij pakte zijn rugtas en lunch aan van de uitgestoken hand. "Otouto, ik hou van je, ik zou alles voor je doen. Asjeblieft zeg dat soort dingen nooit meer." Sasuke knikte. "Het spijt me, Aniki" Itachi keek hem niet aan en ging zitten voor ze eigen schoenen. Sasuke staarde treurig naar zijn broer. "Het spijt me echt, Aniki" Sasuke ging op zijn knieën zitten naast Itachi, zijn hoofd leunde in om Itachi een kus op zijn wang te geven. Itachi draaide zijn hoofd en voelde twee paar lippen op zijn eigen lippen vallen. Geschrokken trok Sasuke zijn hoofd weg, een blos ging over zijn wangen en gehaast stond hij op. Wat de hell, waarom bloos ik. Waarom draaide hij zijn hoofd om, precies op dat moment. Argh dit word serieus de ergste dag ever. Itachi glimlacht tenminste weer, dus hij zal wel niet meer boos zijn. Een opgelucht gevoel ging door Sasuke heen. Itachi stond bij de deur en hield hem open voor Sasuke. "Kom je?" Sasuke knikte en liep achter Itachi aan naar zijn auto.

Na een klein kwartiertje kwamen ze aan op school. "ah, de bel is al gegaan" Het schoolplein was verlaten en leeg. Sasuke deed de deur al open om nog te proberen om op tijd te zijn, maar een hand om zijn pols stopte hem. Sasuke draaide zich om en meeteen werden er twee paar lippen op de zijne gedrukt. Alweer geschrokken trok hij zijn hoofd weg. "NII-SAN !, Waarom doe je dat al de hele ochtend?" Sasuke had zijn hand voor zijn mond geslagen en bloosde hevig. Itachi daar in tegen deed niks anders dan glimlachen. "Maak je geen zorgen Sasuke, we hebben onze afspraak bij de dokter nu zo meteen, ik weet zeker dat hij het niet erg vind dat we een beetje laat zijn" Sasuke slikte even moeilijk. Itachi deed vreemd, ik bedoel 'HIJ' zoent 'MIJ', zijn eigen broertje. De blos op Sasuke's gezicht trok niet weg en een beetje nerveus staarde hij naar zijn handen die in zijn schoot lagen. Itachi grinnikte even om zijn broertje. "Je bent schattig als je bloost." Sasuke's hoofd schoot opzij. Hij had zijn mond open om iets te zeggen maar in plaats daar van voelde hij een tong in zijn mond. Zijn ogen werden groot, oké Aniki zoende me al twee keer op mijn lippen, dat was raar. Maar NU steekt hij gewoon zijn tong in mijn mond! Nog steeds in shock voelde hij de tong zijn mond verkennen. Twee handen pakte zijn schouders vast en de lippen van Itachi zogen nu aan zijn onderlip. "ah" Itachi grijnsde toen er een kleine kreun uit zijn broertjes mond rolde. Hij gaf nog een klein kusje op Sasuke's lippen voor dat hij weer recht ging zitten. "Kom we gaan" Itachi deed de deur open en liep al op zijn gemak naar buiten. Alsof Sasuke ontwaakte uit een trans keek hij even om zich heen. Hij heeft me serieus gezoend, met tong en al. Een kleine rilling ging over zijn rug heen. "Sasuke !" Sasuke keek op naar Itachi die al buiten stond te wachten. Zo snel mogelijk sprong ook hij uit de auto en volgde Itachi hun school in. Itachi liep meteen door naar het afgelegen gedeelte van het gebouw. Het was daar waar de schooldokter was. Het was op de derde verdieping die helemaal leeg was en het werd alleen gebruikt voor de afspraken bij de schooldokter.

Itachi liep door de klapdeuren heen en zocht de juiste deur in lange gang. Sasuke volgde zo'n 10 meter achter zijn broer aan. Oké Sasuke er is geen reden tot paniek. Itachi heeft waarschijnlijk gewoon even last van zijn hormonen of zo, hij is tenslotte ook nog maar een tiener. Op dat moment draaide Itachi zich om en likte even over zijn lippen heen voor hij de hoek om ging in één van de gangen. Opnieuw liep er een rilling over Sasuke's rug. Of zijn broer is gewoon een perv, Sasuke sloeg even tegen zijn voorhoofd en zuchtte diep. En ik laat het allemaal toe. Wild schudde hij zijn hoofd en nam even een klein sprintje om naast Itachi te gaan lopen. Itachi was gestopt voor een deur. Op het bordje stond 'School dokter Mr. '. "Hoe kan het dat die freak familie van ons is ?" Sasuke keek vragend naar Itachi die zijn schouder ophaalde en op de deur klopte. "Binnen" Een lage maar zwoele stem was te horen van binnen. Sasuke haalde opnieuw zijn wenkbrauw op. Dat klonk niet bepaald normaal. Ook Itachi keek een beetje verbaasd maar deed de deur toch open. De houten deur kraakte en fel licht kwam van binnen. Alles was wit, de muren, het bedje, het bureau, de gordijnen die om het bedje hingen enz. Sasuke kneep zijn ogen dicht tegen het felle licht. "Aah, daar zijn jullie" Sasuke keek gehaast achterom. Ze waren de kamer binnen gelopen en de deur viel nu hard dicht. Madara stond achter de deur en grijnsde naar hun, zijn hand lag nog op de deur die hij dicht had geslagen. Sasuke hield zijn adem even in en keek Madara onderzoekend aan, hij boog voorover net als zijn broer en groette zijn oom/dokter respectvol. "Goedemorgen, Madara-sama" Madara grijnsde opnieuw en liep op hun af. "Jullie hoeven niet te buigen, ik weet dat jullie vader wilt dat jullie het doen, maar het hoeft niet." Hij liep langs hun heen naar zijn bureau. De stoel zakte een beetje naar beneden toen zich er in liet ploffen. Madara's ogen gleden over het bureau heen een haalde een aantal blaadjes uit verschillende stapels. "Ga maar zitten, ik zoek even een aantal dingen op" Sasuke keek om zich heen en wou op één van de stoelen gaan zitten totdat hij naar achter werd getrokken. Hij landde in Itachi's schoot en er werden meteen twee armen om zijn middel gesloten. Het bloed stroomde meteen weer naar zijn wangen en gehaast probeerde hij op te staan. Madara keek op toen hij gestommel hoorde en grijnsde breed bij het zien van de twee broers die half op elkaar lagen. "Gaat het goed?" nog altijd grijnzend keek hij naar de twee broers. Sasuke was helemaal rood geworden en maakte talloze hopeloze pogingen om uit zijn broers grip te komen. Itachi daar in tegen had een emotieloos gezicht opgezet en keek zijn oom aan. "Het gaat prima, kunnen we beginnen met de onderzoeken ?" Madara grinnikte zachtjes en knikte. Hij legde de vellen papier op het bureau en keek er professioneel naar. "Ita-chan, bij jou wou ik je ogen een controle geven, al denk ik niet dat ze slechter zijn geworden dan vorig jaar, kom je mee?" Itachi's gezicht trok even samen van het koos naampje dat zijn oom gebruikte. Hij stond op en liep achter zijn oom aan richting een aantal apparaten die in de hoe van de kamer stonden. Madara plaatste zijn hand op Itachi's schouder en duwde hem naar beneden op een stoel. Hij liet zijn hand lang Itachi's nek glijden wat zorgde voor kippenvel op de huid van de jongen. Sasuke was op de andere stoel gaan zitten en zag hoe zijn broer kippenvel kreeg van iets. Het raam was dicht, misschien had hij het als nog koud. Sasuke voelde opnieuw aan zijn wangen, ze waren minder warm. Waarom heb ik dit gevoel de hele tijd, het voelt zo raar als Itachi me aanraakt, maar ook zo goed. Spontaan begon hij weer te blozen, bij alleen de gedachtes aan wat er vanmorgen allemaal was gebeurd. Misschien was zijn broer hem wel gewoon aan het plagen, uiteindelijk vond hij het niet eens zo erg. Sasuke zuchtte diep en ging wat meer onderuit zitten in de stoel. Hij kon de blik van Itachi op zijn lichaam voelen branden en ook Madara keek hem aan.

"Waarom die diepe zucht, Sasu-chan ?" Madara keek geïnteresseerd in zijn richting. Sasuke keek op. "Ow, niks hoor, ik moest even ergens aan denken" Madara zag Sasuke's rode wangen en ging vader met Itachi's onderzoek. Misschien, heel misschien. Madara keek even bedenkelijk van Itachi naar Sasuke en weer terug. "Dank je Itachi" Itachi stond op en liep terug naar het bureau. "Sasuke," Madara liet zijn ogen over de formulieren gaan. "Ik heb een aantal vragen die je moet beantwoorden, eerlijk graag. Het zijn gewoon een aantal vragen die allemaal los staan van elkaar. En nodig zijn voor gezondheidsonderzoeken." Sasuke knikte en zat nog steeds onderuitgezakt.

"Heb je wel eens pijn bij het plassen ?" Madara had een blocnote in zijn hand en een pen in zijn andere hand. Sasuke keek een beetje verbaasd maar schudde toch zijn hoofd. "Nee" Madara knikte en krabbelde iets op het papier.

"Heb je al een zaadlozing gehad ?" Madara keek hem recht aan in zijn gezicht en deed alsof hij de normaalste vraag van de wereld stelde. "Pardon?" Sasuke's gezicht liep rood aan van schaamte. Zijn oom stelde zo'n vraag als dokterzijnde waar zijn broer bij was ?. "Eerlijk antwoord graag" Sasuke kon zijn ooms ogen op hem voelen branden net als die van Itachi. Een beetje hopeloos keek hij rond, hij kreeg het nogal warm. Hadden ze hier geen raampje of zo. "Sasuke, ik wacht" Sasuke slikte even voor hij antwoordde, wat een stomme vragen zijn dit. "J-ja" Madara trok zijn wenkbrauw vragend en plagerig omhoog. "Ja wat ?" Het gevoel alsof er elk moment stoom van hem af zo komen zetten werd steeds groter. Even kneep de arme jongen zijn ogen dicht. Hij was helemaal rood geworden "J-ja, i-ik heb a-al een z-zaadlozing gehad" Madara krabbelde grijnzend iets neer en zocht met zijn ogen naar de volgende vraag.

"Heb je afscheiding tijdens het plassen of ejaculeren?" Sasuke had het gevoel alsof hij zijn hoofd tegen een muur wou slaan. Had zijn oom niet gewoon een formulier die hij zelf kon invullen. Sasuke schudde blozend zijn hoofd. Madara knikte en schreef weer iets op.

"Zijn er enige dingen die je dwars zitten op dit moment of dingen die je privé met mij of iemand anders zou willen bespreken ?" Even schoten de beelden van zijn broer die hem zoende door Sasuke's hoofd. Maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee" Madara knikte en legde zijn blocnote weg. "Oké, Sasuke je bent nu 15 en net als iedereen op zijn 15e krijg je een volledige lichamelijk onderzoek. Zou je, je even willen uitkleden tot je ondergoed asjeblieft. Er is daar kleedkamertje." Madara wees naar de hoek van de kamer waar een deur zat. Sasuke werd opnieuw rood en een beetje ongelovig keek hij zijn oom aan. "Sorry Madara-sama, horen dat soort dingen niet privé te zijn?" Madara knikte. "Ja eigenlijk wel, maar ik dacht dat je, je wat meer op je gemak zou voelen als je grote broer er bij was." Sasuke wou wat terug zeggen maar voor hij de kans kreeg werd hij al richting het kleedkamertje geduwd door zijn oom. Sasuke sloeg zijn hoofd even tegen de muur en ademde een paar keer diep in en uit. Dit was echt slecht. Sasuke begon zich uit te kleden en hing het over de kruk heen die er stond.

Hij drukte de deur knop naar beneden en opende de deur. Madara stond bij het dokters bedje en Itachi stond aan de andere kant. Madara glimlachte vriendelijk naar hem. Althans dat was wat Sasuke wou zien. In het echt was de glimlach meer een hongerige grijns. Stap voor stap verplaatste Sasuke zich richt de twee oudere mannen en klom op het bedje. Hij hing met zijn benen aan een kant zodat Itachi recht voor hem stond, Madara stond aan de andere kant. "Ik ga eerst kijken of je vaak overspannen bent." Sasuke knikte een beetje suf en wenste dat dit allemaal snel voorbij was. Deze dag was toch al vaag en raar genoeg. Hij verstijfde toen hij twee handen op zijn rug voelde. De handen gleden over zijn rug heen en kneden zachtjes in zijn huid. Ze gingen van zijn schouder naar zijn armen tot zijn onderrug. Itachi's hand lag op Sasuke knie en maakte heen en weer gaande bewegingen. Sasuke hapte naar lucht toen Itachi's hand verder naar boven ging. Lichtelijk in paniek duwde Sasuke Itachi weg met zijn voeten, wat tevergeefs was want Itachi eindige nu tussen Sasuke's benen. Madara's handen gingen van Sasuke's rug naar Sasuke's buik. Sasuke kon Zijn ooms borst tegen zijn rug voelen en zachte zuchtjes streken over zijn linker oor heen. Madara's hand gleed naar zijn borst kneep zachtjes in zijn tepels, het was toen dat Sasuke besefte dat er iets goed fout was. Itachi leunde in en liet zijn hand over Sasuke's kruis gaan en duwde hard. "Ahh" Sasuke's ogen werden groot. Dit is slecht, ik heb mezelf in de val gelokt. Sasuke draaide zich paniekerig om, maar zijn polsen werden vastgepakt. Madara tilde hem op in een bruidshouding en legde hem languit neer op het bedje. Sasuke schudde snel zijn hoofd. "Ssshh, Sasu-chan relax en enjoy" Sasuke liet zijn ogen haastig van Madara naar Itachi gaan. Madara glimlachte net als eerst en liet zijn handen over Sasuke's borst gaan. "A-A-Aniki ? M-madara-sama ?" Sasuke draaide zich om zodat hij op zijn buik lag en klaar was om op te staan en weg te sprinten.

"Niet in paniek raken Sasu-chan" Twee paar handen hielden hem naar beneden gedrukt. "Ik ben niet in paniek" Sasuke gromde even. "Laat me los" Sasuke probeerde zo normaal mogelijk over te komen maar toen hij voelde hoe Itachi zijn onderbroek naar beneden trok, begon hij weer tegen te spartelen. "NEE, LAAT ME LOS !" Een hand lag op zijn kont en kneep er even hard in. "AAHH" Sasuke kreunde hard en zijn hoofd begon rood aan te lopen. Madara duwde hem overeind en hield zijn polsen weer vast. Itachi ging naast Madara staan en grijnsde toen hij Sasuke's stijve zag die trots in de lucht stak. Itachi boog voorover en zoende Sasuke vol op zijn mond. Sasuke's ogen stonden wijd open en een luide kreun ontsnapte uit zijn mond. "A-A-Aniki !" Sasuke holde zijn rug en kreunde opnieuw luid toen een hand om zijn penis werd gesloten. "AAAHH" Itachi's hand bewoog op een rap tempo heen en weer. Sasuke's polsen werd losgelaten. Sasuke klampte zich aan zijn broer vast en bewoog mee met de bewegingen die Itachi maakte. Madara liet zijn handen over het lichaam van de jongen glijden. Zijn ene hand ging naar Sasuke's kont en hij liet zijn vinger een aantal keer over de bilspleet glijden. Sasuke keek even om en keek toen recht in zijn ooms grijnzende gezicht. Zijn ooms lippen lande op zijn schouder en daar zoog hij zich vast aan het stukje huid. Sasuke slaakte een klein pijn kreetje toen hij de vinger plots naar binnen voelde glijden. "W-w-wat ? M-madara-sama, s-stop het d-doet p-p-pijn" Sasuke stotterde als en gek en hij kon zich niet goed concentreren. Zijn broer had zijn hand nog steeds om zijn penis en zijn oom had nu een tweede vinger in hem laten glijden en bewoog snel heen en weer. "Ah ah aaaah" Sasuke's ogen rolde terug in hun kassen toen hij zijn buik voelde samentrekken. Zijn hoofd leunde op Itachi's schouder die net als Madara zuigzoenen en beten in Sasuke's nek maakte. "AAAAAAHHH" Met een luide kreun kwam Sasuke klaar.

Madara draaide Sasuke om en trok hem naar voren en zoende hem nu op zijn mond. Itachi maakte zijn riem los en knoopte zijn broek open. Sasuke hijgde hard en hij leunde tegen zijn oom aan. Het voelt zo goed maar ook weer zo slecht tegelijkertijd. "Sasuke, dit doet misschien een beetje pijn" Itachi was op het bedje geklommen en hing nu over Sasuke heen. Madara was achter zijn bureau gaan zitten en keek geïnteresseerd naar de twee jongens voor hem. Sasuke keek met grote ogen toe naar hoe zijn broer zijn benen open duwde en zijn knieën naar boven duwde. Dit had hij nooit verwacht, oké het was duidelijk dat Itachi de hele dag opgewonden was, maar dat hij dat daadwerkelijk met Sasuke wou doen kwam toch wel een beetje aan als een shock voor de jongere Uchiha. Het rare was, het kon hem niks schelen. Beter nog Sasuke vond het eigenlijk wel opwindend. Itachi beet zachtjes in Sasuke's nek toen hij zichzelf in Sasuke duwde. Sasuke had zijn armen en benen hopeloos om Itachi heen geklemd en zijn hoofd verstopte hij in Itachi's nek. Zijn kreunen van pijn werden gesmoord toen Itachi zijn lippen weer op die van Sasuke drukte. Madara's hand was onder het bureau verdwenen, maar door de zachte hijgende kreunen was het duidelijk dat hij zich zelf een pleziertje deed.

"AAAAHHHH NII-SAN !" Sasuke kreunde hard toen Itachi zijn prostaat raakte. Het bedje bewoog mee op de bewegingen van Itachi. Druppeltjes zweet gleden van hun lichamen. "AAAAAHHH HARDER !" Sasuke's handen hadden de lakens van het bedje vast en hij kneep er in alsof het zijn enigste hoop was om zich niet compleet te verliezen. Madara grijnsde naar hoe zijn neefjes seks hadden. Zijn hand bewoog snel over zijn eigen penis, maar hij had nog een ander plan voor zijn eigen orgasme.

Itachi versnelde zijn tempo en bewoog sneller en harder in zijn broertje die kreunend onder hem lach. "AH AH AH AH AHHH ANIKI, IK DENK DAT…" Sasuke voelde hoe zijn buik samen trok. "NII-SAAAAAAAAAAN !" Luid kreunend kwam Sasuke klaar. Itachi grijnsde en zoende Sasuke. Hij versnelde zijn tempo nogmaals. "SASUKE !" Itachi duwde zijn hoofd in Sasuke schouder en kwam toen ook klaar. Hijgend liet hij zich op zijn broertje zakken. Beidde hijgde ze heftig. Itachi gleed uit Sasuke en trok Sasuke mee in zijn schoot toen hij in kleermakerszit ging zitten. Hij knuffelde de jongen, Sasuke knuffelde Itachi zachtjes terug nog steeds half in een extase.

Madara was opgestaan en had nog steeds een stijve. Hij liep op de twee jongens af en stond grijnzend voor hun. "Dat was een behoorlijke show, niet ?" Sasuke keek glazig naar zijn oom zijn penis en liet zijn vinger over de lengte glijden. Een tevreden geluidje verliet Madara's mond. Itachi klom van het bedje af en duwde de Man zachtjes achteruit tot dat één van de stoelen Madara knieholtes raakte en het hem verplicht werd om te gaan zitten. Hij liet zich voor Madara op zijn knieën zakken. Madara keek naar Itachi en grijnsde naar hem. Wat doet Itachi? Wat deed ik net? Sasuke keek met grote ogen hoe zijn broer zijn mond om Madara penis sloot. Itachi bewoog een aantal keer op en neer wat zorgde voor een reeks kreunen uit Madara's mond. Zijn witte dokters jas hing nu over de leuning van de stoel en zijn hoofd rolde in zijn nek. Itachi stopte even en keek om naar Sasuke die met grote ogen toekeek. Hij lachte en gaf een plagend likje aan de penis voor hem. Een rilling ging over Sasuke's rug. Itachi sloot zijn mond weer om de penis en bewoog zijn mond snel op en neer. Madara's handen maakte zijn weg in Itachi's haar en greep zich vast toen Itachi zijn tempo versnelde. Hij zoog hard en na nog geen minuut kwam Madara klaar. Itachi slikte het goedje snel door en liet zijn ogen tevreden over zijn ooms hijgende lichaam glijden.

Sasuke en Itachi zaten weer aangekleed en wel in één van de stoelen voor het bureau van Madara. De oudste man bladerde door een aantal documenten en knikte toen. Grijnzend keek hij naar de twee jongens voor hem. "We zijn klaar voor vandaag, maar ik laat jullie het weten wanneer jullie weer terug moeten komen voor controle." Sasuke was rood als een tomaat, hij had het enorm warm en hij schaamde zich zo erg dat hij wel door de grond kon zakken. Ik heb seks gehad met mijn eigen broer en bijna met mijn oom. Sasuke liet zijn ogen naar Itachi glijden en voelde zich nog roder worden. Wat is er mis met me ? Mijn hard begint zelfs harder te kloppen als ik naar hem kijk. Verward schudde Sasuke zijn hoofd. Dit alles was gewoon zo…zo…zo WEIRD. "Sasuke?" Sasuke keek op en zag dat Itachi al bij de deur stond. Zijn oom stond naast Itachi en keek grijnzend zijn richting op wat er voor zorgde dat Sasuke zich nog meer schaamde. Gehaast stond Sasuke op en liep snel richting de deur. Ik weet niet wat er nu allemaal is gebeur en waarom, maar één ding is duidelijk hoe sneller hij hier weg was, hoe beter. Net voordat hij achter Itachi aan kon lopen voelde hij een klap op zijn kond wat hem even deed verstijven. "Ik kom binnen kort nog wel op visite, doe jullie ouders de groeten" Madara zwaaide vrolijk naar de twee jongens en sloot de deur. Sasuke slikte even. Ik was eigenlijk een soort van aangerand en ik vond het fijn. Sasuke liep naar de eerste en beste muur en bonkte zijn hoofd er een paar keer tegen. Een hand greep voorzichtig zijn schouder en zodra hij zich om had gedraaid landde er twee lippen op die van zichzelf. Hij kuste Itachi terug. Wacht wat doe ik? Maar het voelt zo fijn, zo vertrouwt, zo goed. Itachi glimlachte liefjes in de kus. Hij plaatste een laatste kusje op Sasuke mond. "I love you, Otouto." Sasuke klampte zich aan Sasuke vast en keek verlegen naar de grond. Sasuke's benen voelde aan alsof ze van pudding waren. Sinds wanneer ben ik verlegen? En al helemaal als ik bij mijn broer ben. Sasuke draaide zijn hoofd en keek in Itachi ogen. "Aniki, I love you too, denk ik" Sasuke bloosde en voelde opnieuw twee lippen op de zijne vallen. Hij kuste terug en sloeg zijn armen om Itachi's nek.

END

"**Dokter,****my****Otouto****has****a****litlle****problem,****do****you****think****you****can****handle****it****?****"** I**tachi****points****at****Sasuke****'****s****pants.****Dokter****Madara****grinned.**** "****I****can****handle****everything,****please****Sasuke,****remove****your****trousers****for****me****and****come****lay****down****on****this****table.****" ****LOL****Poor****Sasuke-kun.****You****really****are****going****te****have****a****hard****day.****XD**


End file.
